


The Crow's Eye

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Based on "Imagine Roac taking a liking to you, and Roac telling Thorin to date you."





	

You sat looking out of the face of the Mountain, another sun setting across the crimson stained plain. The battle had only been days ago and yet it seemed a lifetime. Your head was still pounding from the ax haft you had taken to your temple though you had made it out far better than many others. You brushed your fingers against the bandaged bruise and sighed, your nerves once more roiling as you thought of everything that had happened.

The noise of flapping wings interrupted your anxious meditation and the familiar dark figure landed at your side, quirking its head in curiosity. You had never seen the crow so closely, he had only ever been so near to Thorin who could speak with the ominous creature. You looked to it and caught its dark eyes, resisting a knowing smile as it cawed loudly at you.

 _Greetings_ , Came the sharp crow.

You leaned down to look closer at the bird, keeping your face blank as it stared intently back. Raven speak was not so hard to learn and you had found it almost nostalgic. You could not explain why you did not respond to the creature, perhaps it was the memories of those you had spoken with in the past. Your mother had oft warned you against conversing so with the creatures, claiming them to be cursed harbingers. You had soon found that she was not entirely incorrect and many had brought you painful and miserable news.

 _You are the king’s friend_ , The crow asserted as he straightened his head and you clamped your lips to keep from answering, _Oh, you cannot understand me then? I thought…I have seen you watching me and I hoped…Why am I even trying? You haven’t any idea what I am saying._

“You’re a pretty bird,” You offered, you would love to speak with the bird but could not bring yourself to do so; it was the same unknown feeling which had kept you from doing so with the bird before, “Thorin told me your name was…Roac?”

The crow hopped up and down on his dark feet in fervent agreement and you smiled at him, holding out your hand kindly. He gently nudged your finger tips with his sharp beak and you knew that was as gentle as the bird could be. Had he any forebodings, he would surely have drawn blood with his dangerous mouth. You brushed a finger down his silky feathers and sighed again before rescinding your hands.

“The king is hurt,” You explained, “He is your friend…I would guess that is why you came.” You paused as the bird quirked his head once more, “Look at me, talking to a crow…” The bird gave a short caw, “Sorry, Roac, not just any crow.”

 _A proper lady,_ The crow squawked, _Smart, too._

The crow flapped its wings suddenly and you stood abruptly as he perched himself upon your shoulder. You turned to look at him with a curious crook of your brow and he slowly reached out his beak until it was nearly touching your nose. Carefully he raised his head and gently poked the fabric of bandage which ran around your head.

“Ah, yes,” You figured he still believed your facade and was reverting to simplicity, “A battle wound…though not so bad as Thorin’s.”

Roac’s eyes returned to your suddenly and he nodded his beak, once again staring at you desperately before you were assured of your own guess.

“You want to see the king?” You wondered aloud, though you knew the answer.

Once more, he nodded and you gave another kind smile. You could tell him you understood him and perhaps it would not be so bad. Yet, if you did, well…In all honestly, you had learned quite a bit from listening to the king speak with the bird. It was underhanded and perhaps slightly treasonous but Mahal knew the king never told _you_ what was on his mind.

“We can try,” You offered as you turned back to the interior of the Mountain, “But I cannot promise anything. The last I saw of him, I was sure I would never do so again.”

 _Thorin…_ Roac crowed somberly and you once more had to hide your understanding as the thinness of his voice brought back your own worries.

“If not, you may just be stuck with me,” You kidded, something kept you talking, “Or not. You do have wings.”

 _Funny,_ The bird cawed even though he thought you could not understand, _Oh Roac, the king has made very nice friends. It has been a while since you’ve had friends._

You could have laughed at how the crow was talking to himself but instead you kept walking along the corridor. You twisted and turned through the gray and tried to keep your nerves from running wild, Roac would surely sense it. You could not be sure Thorin would see you, which you could not blame him for and if he would, would he be in any better shape?

You turned the last corner as you saw Dwalin up ahead, ever vigil at the door of his king. You looked to the bird once more and tried a reassuring smile though it was likely more frown. You turned back to your path ahead and set your shoulders, assuring yourself that your worst fears had not come true. You slowly approached the bald dwarf leaning against the wall and realized he was half-asleep.

“Dwalin,” You ventured gently and touched his shoulder, “Perhaps you should lay down.”

“Ugh,” He grunted himself awake, “I will lay down when the king no longer does.”

“Oh, you stubborn old thing,” You teased with a weak smile, “So, is he not any better?”

“Actually,” Dwalin seemed near to his own grin, “He is awake…and he did tell me to leave him alone before he turned my own ax on me.”

“Hmm,” You would have chuckled if it had been in any other moment, “Then, he is not seeing anyone?”

“Nah, Balin’s in there right now,” Dwalin explained, “I am afraid he is only not seeing me. You know how he can be.”

“And you,” You kidded; the two were as good as brothers but it did not prevent their stubbornness from setting them apart at times, “Tell me you were not reproaching him for getting wounded.”

“He should know better,” Dwalin finally returned what could have been a smirk as he knocked on the door with his elbow, “I doubt he will have the same issue with you…and the bird.”

“Roac,” You corrected as the crow shifted on your shoulder, “He is the reason I’ve come, truly.”

“Oh,” Dwalin frowned once more, “Not for yourself, then?”

“Well,” You began as the door slowly creaked open behind him, “I suppose that too.”

“What is it?” Balin peeked around the stone door, “He still–”

“Not for me,” Dwalin interrupted, “[Y/N] would see the king.”

“Roac, actually,” You pointed to the feathered creature still upon your shoulder, “At least, I think he would like to see Thorin.”

“Come in, dear,” Balin opened the door wider, “Mahal knows Thorin could use company a bit more amiable than my brother.”

“Eh,” Dwalin warned with a sneer before leaning back against the wall.

You stepped past Dwalin with a small pat on his shoulder and into the soft glow of Thorin’s chamber where the king laid across the bed which sat against the far wall. Even from the other end of the chamber, you could see how pale he looked. You looked to Balin for reassurance and he offered a small smile as he gently took your arm and began to lead you over to the bed.

“Thorin,” He called as he walked, “[Y/N] has come to see you well. And Roac.”

“Roac?” Thorin grumbled back, “That silly crow.”

 _Raven, Thorin_ , Roac corrected as he finally left your shoulder to fly ahead to where Thorin laid, _You know I hate being called a crow._

“Yes, I do,” Thorin chuckled weakly and you were nearly astonished by his cheerful demeanour, “But as far as I’m concerned, a crow is a crow,” Roac landed beside Thorin’s shoulder and gave a warning peck, “Eh, you bastard, I’ve enough holes in me as it is.”

“Should I come back?” You offered meekly, “You two can talk on your own.”

“Oh, no,” Balin intoned before the others, “I was hoping you could keep an eye on him while I attend to some other business.”

“Um, well, if I must,” You accepted, running your fingers down your braid nervously, “If it is alright with the king.”

“Certainly,” Thorin answered, “The old dwarf is rather boring. I could use some amusement.”

“Huh,” Balin scoffed, “Then I should be on my way.”

Balin gave you one last supportive smile before he turned and headed back for the door, leaving you to stand awkwardly at the foot of Thorin’s bed.

“So, uh, this is probably a stupid question, but how are you feeling?” You asked as you let go of your braid, realizing you had been squeezing it rather tightly.

“Better, actually,” He answered, “And I see you’ve met Roac.”

“He is very nice,” You assured, smiling at the raven, “I think we get along well.”

 _Come on, you fool_ , Roac squawked from beside Thorin, _Ask her to sit down. I am sure she does not bite._

“Not like you,” Thorin returned before looking back to you, “You might as well sit,” He brushed his hand across the bed beside him, “How is your head?”

“Sore,” You rubbed the bandage as you sat upon the edge of his bed and Roac perched atop your thigh, “Hello, again,” You pet his feathers gently.

 _Hmm, I like her_ , Roac croaked, _Very much._

“Yes, me too,” Thorin agreed before looking back to you with an odd expression, “Roac says he likes you.”

“Oh?” You feigned ignorance, “Well, I like him too.”

“Give me a moment,” Thorin shifted as he tried to push himself up but you could see it was difficult.

“Let me help,” You stood as Roac left your leg to rest on the bedpost and you held out your arms to Thorin and you pulled him up carefully.

You repositioned his pillows so that he could sit up on his own and you could hear Roac laughing behind you; a cackle to any other. You finally sat back and sent Thorin a reassuring smile and he looked away guiltily.

“Are you alright?” You hoped you had not hurt him.

“Fine,” He waved his hand, “I just hate feeling so weak.”

“Yes, I know,” You replied, “The worst feeling in the world is being helpless.”

 _Aye, but with such a lady, how could one feel helpless?_ Roac intoned as he flew down and landed upon Thorin’s shoulder lightly, _Wouldn’t you agree, Thorin?_

“Tell me you haven’t come to merely hear your own voice, crow?” Thorin’s nose almost touched Roac’s as he stared him down.

 _No, I came to make sure you were still alive_ , Roac flicked his beak up, _But I can see you have enough friends for that._

“Come on, Roac,” Thorin returned as he rolled his eyes, “Do not be so difficult.”

 _More than enough friends,_ Roac repeated, _This one, in particular,_ He skirted off Thorin’s shoulder and back towards you as you looked at him curiously.

“I though you said–” Thorin began before looking to you and back to the bird, “What are you saying, Roac?”

 _Much too kind to be just a friend,_ Roac brushed against your hand, _Are you not courting the dear girl?_

“Roac!” Thorin reproached as his cheeks coloured, shooting you a cautious look, “Enough.”

“What is he saying?” You tried not to grin at the raven’s teasing, though what he was saying nearly made you as embarrassed.

“Just, um–” Thorin looked back to Roac who preened back tauntingly, “Nothing worth repeating to a lady.”

 _Oh, so that is it?_ The bird ventured as he hopped back towards Thorin, _Do you not tell her anything? You are afraid–_

“I am not afraid to wring your neck, Roac,” Thorin threatened and the bird tilted his head in mock challenge.

“Um,” You looked from one to the other nervously, “Is everything alright?”

“Fine,” Thorin assured as he poked the bird rudely.

“Be nice to him,” You reached out to Roac who climbed atop your hand, “Surely he cannot be saying anything so vulgar? Though I do not think I have ever seen you blush before.”

“I am not–” Thorin began, “The bird can be rather irritating, is all.”

“Hmmm,” You raised a brow, “What did he really say?”

“I told you,” Thorin seemed rather flustered, his paled complexion now rosy with colour, “Besides, I would not give much regard to what he says.”

“Yes, I think you may be wrong,” Your heart picked up as you looked to the bird once more, “Perhaps we are better off just friends.”

Roac quirked his head sharply once more as you stared at him, _You can understand me?_

“A little,” You smirked as you looked back to Thorin.

“You–” Thorin frowned as his eyes widened, “You know raven speak?”

“Some,” You replied modestly.

“So, you heard…” Thorin looked down at his hands and you only then noticed how he was clenching his fists tightly, “Why didn’t you say?”

“Because,” You stroked Roac’s feathers once more as he remained silent, watching the two of you, “I, uh, wanted to hear what you had to say…You rarely speak so freely with me as you do with our dear Roac,” You bit your lip guiltily, “I am sorry, I should not have been so sneaky but…”

“No,” Thorin kept his eyes down, “I should be more honest.”

 _That you should,_ Roac taunted from your shoulder.

“You are not helping, Roac,” You said to the crow.

“No, you are not,” Thorin finally looked up, daring to glance at your after sending a harsh glare to Roac, “So…”

“So…” You could not help but look away before looking back, a warmth rising in your own cheeks.

“This is not exactly how I imagined this,” Thorin began as he smiled nervously, you had never seen him anything less than sure.

“Imagined what?” You urged, hoping that your heart was not racing without reason.

“How I would…” He took a breath and rubbed his beard, “Ask you–”

“Ask me?” You tried to encourage him without seeming too eager.

“To…” He was clenching his fists again and his eyes strayed to the bird upon your hand, “To, um, to…”

“Court you?” You could not help your outburst, though you were sure you were wrong.

“Uh, yes,” He answered unsteadily and his blue eyes rose to meet yours over his reddened cheeks, rosy even through his dark beard, “Do you think, um, well…Would you?”

“Hmm, would I like to be courted by a king?” You mused teasingly and Roac laughed once more, “I would have to think about that.”

 _Don’t tease him so, girl_ , Roac reproached lightly, _That is my job._

“Of course I would, Thorin,” You smiled at him over Roac’s head, “Besides, I could not deny one in such a state.”

 _I suppose pity is as good as want,_ Roac kidded as he leapt from your hand and flew back to the bedpost, _Eh, Thorin?_

“Quiet,” Thorin growled and grasped his ribs with a pained grimace.

“Oh, Thorin,” You shifted nearer, feeling suddenly guilty for teasing him so, and you looked to his wrapped torso with concern, “Are you alright?”

“Perfectly fine,” He assured you, the strength in his voice surprising.

“Huh?” You looked up confused and his nose nearly touched your own as he had managed to lean himself closer.

“We can both play games,” He grinned before his lips met yours and it was your turn to blush as you returned his kiss.

“I apologize for–” Balin’s voice was accompanied by the sound of hinges and you pulled away from the king as Roac flew above with a triumphant caw, “–keeping you so long. Though I think I’ve not allowed you enough time.”

“Balin,” You looked back at him as your cheeks undoubtedly coloured even deeper, “It’s not–”

“It is,” Thorin corrected from behind you, “Now, if you would take that devilish crow and leave us be, I would be assured of a timely recovery.”

“My king,” Balin bowed as the crow landed upon his shoulder.

“And tell Dwalin to stop lingering,” You felt Thorin’s hand upon yours as he continued giving orders, “We would not be disturbed. Understood?”

“Yes, my king,” Balin assured as he turned to the door.

 _Farewell, [Y/N],_ Roac crowed, _Thorin._

“Good riddance,” Thorin called back as he fell back against the pillows.

You watched as Balin left with the raven before you looked back to Thorin who to your surprise was smiling even wider. He squeezed your hand gently and you ran your thumb across the back of his, your heart fluttering once more.

“Now,” Thorin’s other hand pushed back a stray lock of hair across your cheek, “Where were we?”


End file.
